yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
National Police Cadet Corps
The National Police Cadet Corps (NPCC) is the largest uniformed group for youths in Singapore in terms of membership. As of 31 March 2004, the organisation has 596 teacher officers and 20,146 student members in 155 secondary schools, 2 polytechnics open units and 2 University Open Units. With the support from two ministries, namely the Ministry of Education and the Ministry of Home Affairs, the latter of which the Singapore Police Force is part of, the organisation has grown from being a relative new-comer compared to other uniformed groups, to being one of the more well-established in terms of reputation, standards, and acceptability amongst the youths of Singapore and their parents. The Commandant of NPCC is Supt. Mohd Redhza bin Abdul Rahim. The Covering Chairperson of the 14th NPCC Council is SAC Zuraidah, Commander Tracom. She was appointed following the expulsion of Chairman Michael Palmer due to an extra-marital affair. Mission/Vision Mission and Vision The MISSION of the National Police Cadet Corps is to develop our members to be active and community leaders, by working in partnership with the Singapore Police Force to fight crime and keep Singapore safe. The VISION of the National Police Cadet Corps is to become the best youth organisation in Singapore, one that actively helps to make Singapore the safest place in the world. Our Beliefs In accordance with our mission and observing our objectives, we believe in: Developing Leaders with Character & Values ENSURE our growth by exposing us to a challenging environment, which, in turn will imbibe us with leadership qualities, strong character and civic, social and moral values. Building Bonds with SPF ENLIGHTEN'us on the role of the Singapore Police Force, help to build a stronger bond of friendship with them, and so lead to a safer place for all in the country. Showing Care & Concern to Others As part of a culture that encourages us to treat fellow cadets with respect, courtesy and tact,'TEACH us to extend the same care and concern to others. Facing Challenges & Achieving Excellence As a result of our identification with the Singapore Police Force, TEACH us to adopt its tradition of high standards of performance, commitment, duty and service, to seek to excel and to face up to challenge. Pledge "We, the members of the National Police Cadet Corps, do here and now solemnly and sincerely pledge that: We will always bear true faith and allegiance to the President and our Republic of Singapore; We will always be loyal and true to our country, our people and the government; We will always be prepared to serve our country and the community; We will always preserve the peace and uphold the law." It's a must to learn the National Police Cadet Corps Pledge when you join the National Police Cadet Corps as your CCA. Uniform The NPCC uniform consists of an all-blue top and pants, the design very similar to those worn by police officers. In October 2009, the NPCC HQ had announced an organisational-wide change in certain uniform accoutrement to further distinguish the Corps from the Singapore Police Force, its parental organisation. The change includes the designs of head crest, buttons and epaulettes bearing the ranks of the Cadet Inspectors and Officers. A dark blue beret bearing the NPCC Crest is worn. The top consists of a dacron blue short sleeved shirt, with metal buttons bearing the NPCC Crest. Formation signs bearing the cadet's school are worn on both sleeves. Epaulettes bearing the cadet's rank are worn on the shoulders,all ranks of NPCC have the suffix (NPCC) to distinguish them from ranks of the SPF. The shirt is tucked in. A black leather belt is worn around the waist. Dacron blue pants (for boys) or skirt (for girls) forms the bottom of the uniform. The length of the pants cannot exceed the 2 boot lace line from the bottom. Black leather boots complete the uniform, with black socks pulled all the way up and worn on the inside. The toe cap, sides and back of the boots must be polished until one's reflection can be seen in it. Officers and Cadet Inspectors wear a peaked cap (for men) or round hat (for ladies). They also wear a pair of NPCC collar lapels. Formation signs are not worn and men are issued with zipper boots whereas ladies are issued with court shoes and normal boots. Officers may also wear the bush jacket - a tucked-out version of the uniform suitable for functions and ceremonies. However, the bush jacket is not applicable for drill sessions or parade participants. There are also other Orders of Dress available to Officers such as the No. 1 Ceremonial Uniform (available to all ranks), the No.2 mess kit and the No.5(T) Uniform. These follow closely the Orders of Dress of the Singapore Police Force. Ranks Cadets The ranks that a student can receive as a cadet in his secondary school are as follows:(top row) *Cadet (NPCC) - analogous to Private *Lance Corporal (NPCC) *Corporal (NPCC) *Sergeant (NPCC) *Staff Sergeant (NPCC) *Station Inspector (NPCC) Instructors & Officers This category of ranks comprises from student volunteers to volunteers, teachers and also staff personnel from the Home Team. Ranks are as follows:(bottom row) *Cadet Inspector Trainee (CIT (NPCC)) *Cadet Inspector (CI (NPCC)) *Senior Cadet Inspector (SCI (NPCC)) *Inspector (Insp (NPCC) or H/Insp (NPCC)) *Assistant Superintendent of Police (ASP (NPCC) or H/ASP (NPCC)) *Deputy Superintendent of Police (DSP (NPCC) or H/DSP (NPCC)) Cadet Inspector Cadet Inspectors (CIs) are cadets whom, after graduating from secondary school, continue to contribute so as to serve NPCC as youth volunteer leaders. They are required to go through a Cadet Inspectors' Basic Training Course, by which they must meet prerequisites in proficiency standards in order to be accepted into the course. Graduands who have successfully completed the course will be assigned the rank of Probationary Cadet Inspector(P/CI) and posted to a Unit(Usually the former secondary school, or other schools) to serve his/her duty. Upon confirmation of service, a P/CI shall be promoted to the rank of CI. The primary role and task of a CI is to assist the Officers in planning and executing trainings for the Units cadets. CIs are also often involved in National events such as the NPCC Annual Parade, Singapore Youth Festival Opening Ceremony, National Day Parade & National Camp. The rank of Senior Cadet Inspector (SCI) was introduced in 2006. A Cadet Inspector with at least 2 years' service may be nominated for promotion to this rank by their Unit Officers. In September 2009, near to 20 CIs were promoted to SCI in recognition of their service and commitment to the Corps. Honorary Instructors *Honorary Instructor (HI (NPCC)) *Senior Honorary Instructor (SHI (NPCC)) *Master Honorary Instructor (MHI (NPCC)) Honorary Instructors are adult leaders of at least age 21 who contribute to NPCC mostly in the area of training. They are not required to go through any training course, though male Honorary Instructors must have completed their National Service. In the past Honorary Instructors held either the rank of Senior Station Inspector or Senior Cadet Inspector, depending on whether or not they were a former Cadet Inspector. With effect from 2006, the Honorary Instructor scheme was changed to a non-uniformed scheme. An Honorary Instructor may be promoted to Senior Honorary Instructor after 6 years' service and Master Honorary Instructor after 12 years' service. Most of the existing Honorary Instructors chose to convert to Honorary Officer scheme, if eligible. Officers and Honorary Officers *Probationary Inspector (P/Insp (NPCC) or P/H^/Insp (NPCC)) *Inspector (Insp (NPCC) or H/Insp (NPCC)) *Assistant Superintendent of Police (ASP (NPCC) or H/ASP (NPCC)) *Deputy Superintendent of Police (DSP (NPCC) or H/DSP (NPCC)) Officers of NPCC are mostly teachers who are appointed by their Principal to take charge of the NPCC CCA in schools. They must first undergo an Officer's Basic Training Course before being appointed as Probationary Inspector (NPCC). After 1 year of service he may then be confirmed to the rank of Inspector (NPCC). Honorary Officers are adult leaders who contribute to NPCC in the area of either administration or training. Most active Honorary Officers are undergraduates from NUS and NTU, but some are working adults who have served the Corps for a long time. They are distinguished from Officers by having the letter H prefixed to their rank. Honorary Officers must also go through an Honorary Officers' Basic Training Course, and must also have at least a Diploma or its equivalent. Promotion of NPCC Officers and Honorary Officers is based on availability of vacancy and performance. All ranks of NPCC have the suffix (NPCC) to distinguish them from ranks of the SPF. Training All cadets go through a 4/5 year course in their Secondary school, depending on their academic stream. Trainings may be once or twice weekly, varying from unit to unit. Physical Training This training session is meant to build up the cadet's physical fitness standard, with activities like running, push ups, situps, pull ups and resistance activities. All these activities push the cadets to try their very best to complete the task at hand, ignoring the pain and difficulty involved. This pushes the cadet's limit to no extent, generating new heights. Physical training sessions also aim to build up the cadets teamwork and camarederie, with rules such as 'Leave no man behind, run as a squad' and 'One for all, all for one' constantly emphasized on during running sessions. Uniformed training This training session takes place in full uniform and consists of drills and campcraft lessons. A typical session will include an Opening Parade at the start of training for a Teacher Officer to inspect the unit. Beforehand, a Uniform Inspection would have been carried out to ensure that the cadets' uniforms are in tip-top condition. After the Opening Parade, the unit breaks up into their respective academic levels, each level taken by a Drill Instructor. A Drill session follows, to train the cadets' discipline and alertness in responding to the commands. Drills taught vary greatly, from basic foot drills to baton and rifle drills. After the drill session, cadets change into their PT kit for a campcraft session. Campcraft sessions are practical lessons on knot tying, lashings, tent making and pioneering. The end of training is marked with a Closing Parade. This parade is a debrief of the cadets, and announcements on important matters of the unit. Classroom Lessons Classroom lessons are occasionally organised by Teacher Officers or Police Officers to give cadets an insight into Police work or NPCC. These lessons can range from 'History of NPCC' to 'Crime Prevention Measures' to 'The 999 Emergency System'. Classroom lessons are meant to equip the cadets with a basic knowledge of the Singapore Police Force, and also basic crime prevention skills, which are very useful in daily life. However, most units do not attend such lessons as the Teacher Officers are often too busy and Police Officers do not visit most secondary schools. Marksmanship Cadets will get the opportunity to fire the .22 Smith & Wesson revolver and the Colt M16 rifle (NPCC Sea cadets only) in their NPCC life, as part of Marksmanship training. Weapon training sessions are always accompanied by a Police Officer, with an Officer to Cadet ratio of 1:1. This is to ensure the safety of the cadets involved in the shooting sessions. Shooting competitions are regularly organised between the different units, and cadets that have reached a benchmarked standard of shooting proficiency will receive a Marksmanship badge. A score needed for the marksmanship badge would be 75% of the total score. Cadet Inspectors and Officers have the opportunity to fire the .38 Taurus Model 85 revolver, which is the standard issue revolver used by the Singapore Police Force. Proficiency Badges Proficiency Badges are awarded to cadets who have acquired a benchmarked level of proficiency in certain areas, be it Drills, Campcraft or Marksmanship. Badges are also awarded to cadets who have completed a course and taken a test on it, such as Crime Prevention, Total Defence or Narcotics. When cadets are in the middle of their Secondary 3 academic year, they will be appointed as Non - Commissioned Officers. A course may be organised to determine their level of competency and their position as a Cadet Leader (formerly known as NCO). All cadets will pass out (be discharged) before they take their GCE 'O' Level Examinations or equivalent. Selected senior cadets who are keen on contributing to the NPCC after their Secondary education are sent for the Cadet Inspectors' Basic Training Course. Camp Resilience The Camp Resilience was opened officially on 10 August 2004 on Pulau Ubin. It comprises two camps, Kampong Noordin and Kampong Bahru. Secondary 2 and 3 cadets will go there for a 3 day 2 night camp. They will go there for training. Secondary 2 cadets go to Adventure Training Camp (ATC) while Secondary 3 students go to Survival Training Camp (STC). Upon going for the camp, they will receive a badge, ATC and STC respectively. Personal Development There are also some other courses that is not compulsory for all cadets. One of them is kayaking course, It aims to help to build water confidence. This course is compulsory for NPCC Sea Cadets to participate. Upon passing the 2-star kayaking course, NPCC Sea Cadets will receive a kayaking badge. NPCC Land cadets only need to pass the 1-star kayaking course to get it. There are also other courses such as swimming, life saving and first aid. Once a cadet gets a bronze certificate from NASSA or Swimsafer, he/she will receive a swimming badge. Some courses require higher eligibility, such as life saving. One needs to be at least 14 years old to sign up for te life saving course. Milestones Laying the Groundwork 1959 – A pilot scheme was launched whereby a Police Cadet Corps (PCC) Unit was set up on an experimental basis. Bartley Secondary School formed the first unit with 30 cadets and a teacher officer. 2 June 1961 – The Police Cadet Corps Ordinance was enacted. All schools were given approval to set up PCC units. Siglap Secondary School and Serangoon Garden Government High School were the first to form such units. 1963 – The PCC and the National Cadet Corps (NCC) came under the administration of the Ministry of Education (MOE) with the Director of Education as the Director of Cadet Forces and in the following year, the PCC recruited girl cadets. Two new units were formed in the Raffles Girls' School and Sang Nila Utama Secondary School. 1968 – Formation signs were introduced for unit identity. 1969 – With the integration of PCC, Army, Air & Sea, the PCC was renamed National Cadet Corps (Police). Consolidating The Ground 1970 – Cadet Inspectors' unit was formed from students in Pre-u classes. 1971 – The NCC (Police) was renamed National Police Cadet Corps (NPCC). The NPCC band was also formed in the same year. 1972 – The "grey and khaki" uniform was changed to the present all-blue. 1974 – The NPCC Council was established by an Act of Parliament. 1 April 1975 – The NPCC Council was inaugurated by the Minister for Education. 1976 – The NPCC Band recruited girl cadets. 1979 – The NPCC service medals and clasps were introduced for officers and a year later, Proficiency Badges for cadets were introduced. Maneuvering The Ground 1980 – This period of time saw many initiatives being introduced to the Corps: the proficiency badges were introduced in 1980 in the hope of generating greater interest and opening up avenues to challenge cadets to achieve and excel. 1982 – The NUS NPCC Unit was established in 1982 to allow ex-cadets to continue their involvement in the Corps. These ex-cadets are known as "Honorary Officers". 1983 – The NPCC Pledge and NPCC March were introduced in 1983 and 1984 respectively to nurture a distinct NPCC Culture. 1984 – The objectives of the Corps was modified in 1984 to reflect the intellectual dimension and national concerns while retaining the traditional emphases. 1987 – The NPCC Pulau Ubin Camp Site was officially declared open in 1987. Soaring Above The Ground 1991 – NTU NPCC Unit was established in 1991. In the same year, the training wing of NPCC HQ assisted in the training of police officers in campcraft who were scheduled to go on their first UN Peace Keeping Mission in Namibia. 1994 – The Corps came closer to realize its dream to develop an NPCC Camp that could accommodate 750 campers when the Urban Redevelopment Authority leased to it a 26-hectare piece of land in Pulau Ubin in 1994. 1996 – The NPCC Mission Statement and Core Beliefs were formulated and adopted in 1996 to root the Corps in a strong and purposeful philosophy. 1997 – The most prestigious of the NPCC Badges - the SPF-NPCC Badge - was unveiled in 1997 and was awarded to 10 cadets in that same year during the NPCC Day Parade. September 2000 – The idea to explore the set-up of the NPCC (Sea) Unit first surfaced during a meeting on the progress of the new NPCC campsite at Pulau Ubin. The meeting involved Deputy Commissioner of Police, Chairman NPCC Council and Commandant NPCC. 27 November 2001 – NPCC council gave in-principle approval to start the NPCC (Sea) Unit in two schools namely; Anglo-Chinese School (Independent) and Springfield Secondary School. January 2002 – The two schools initiated recruitment of cadets for the sea units. 20 April 2002 – The new NPCC Ceremonial Flag was launched during the NPCC Day Parade. 15 January 2003 – The two sea units were launched on together with the ground -breaking ceremony for the Loyang Regional Base. 2005 – Pioneer batch of Non-Commissioned Officers took over as the new leaders of the NPCC(Sea) units in Singapore. 2006 – Raffles Girls' School initiated recruitment of girl cadets for its all girl sea unit, the first in Singapore. 2006 – New Town Secondary School and Hwa Chong Institution become the first two units to receive the Unit Excellence Award for ten consecutive Unit Overall Proficiency Gold Awards at the annual NPCC day parade 2006. 18 April 2009 – NPCC marked its 50th year anniversary at its annual NPCC day parade celebrations at the Home Team Academy. Maris Stella High School NPCC Unit received their Unit Excellence Award for ten consecutive Unit Overall Proficiency Gold Award at the annual NPCC day parade 2008, thus making them the third unit in Singapore to receive this award. 8 January 2011 – NPCC and National Civil Defence Cadet Corps, together the Home Team Cadet Corps, held the Farewell Parade for NPCC Council Chairman Charles Chong. This event marks the end of term of the current NPCC Council, which governs both NPCC and NCDCC. People Commandants Commandant, Volunteer Special Constabulary/Police Cadet Corps *Supt Ng Leng Hock (1961–1962) *DSP J. Matthew (1962–1963) *Supt Lim Seng Huat (1963–1965) *DSP Tan Teck Keng (1965–1966) *DSP Yap Boon Keng (1966–1967) Commandant, Police Cadet Corps *Supt Niaz Mohd Shah (1967–1969) Commandant, National Cadet Corps (Police) *Supt Niaz Mohd Shah (1969-3 February 1969) *DSP AG Fernandez (4 February 1969-21 April 1969) *Supt Niaz Mohd Shah (22 April 1969-29 July 1971) Commandant, National Police Cadet Corps *Supt Niaz Mohd Shah (20 July 1971-18 October 1971) *ASP Wong Chek Sung (18 October 1971-31 January 1972) *Ag DSP Oh Chwee Hock (1 February 1972-9 May 1973) *Ag DSP VE Jacobs (10 May 1973-31 December 1973) *Ag DSP Ram Naidu (1 January 1974-28 April 1974) *Ag Supt Simon Cornelius (29 April 1974-30 April 1977) *Ag Supt Jalaluddin Yusok (1 May 1977-30 September 1977) *Ag Supt Chong Seck Kong (1 October 1977-15 August 1979) *DSP CJ Ballard (16 August 1979-31 December 1984) *DSP Xavier Lim (4 January 1985-9 January 1989) *DSP II Alan Khoo (10 January 1989-28 March 1992) *Ag DSP Lee Nai Kong (10 February 1992-17 October 1993) *Ag Supt Chin Lee Poh (18 October 1993-21 September 1996) *Ag DSP Yong Khin Chong (22 September 1996-30 June 2000) *Supt Kui Yong Sin (1 July 2000-2004) *Supt Geraldine Tan Sock Koon (2004–2007) *Supt Rosalind Khoo (2008–11 July 2011) *Supt Mohd Redhza bin Abdul Rahim (11 July 2011 – present) Units Area 1 *Christ Church Secondary School *Fuchun Secondary School *Marsiling Secondary School *Si Ling Secondary School *Woodgrove Secondary School *Woodlands Ring Secondary School *Woodlands Secondary School Area 2 *Chung Cheng High School (Yishun) *Naval Base Secondary School *North View Secondary School *Northbrooks Secondary School *Northland Secondary School *Orchid Park Secondary School *Yishun Secondary School *Yishun Town Secondary School Area 3 *Ang Mo Kio Secondary School *CHIJ St.Nicholas Girls' School *Chong Boon Secondary School *Deyi Secondary School *First Toa Payoh Secondary School *Mayflower Secondary School *Presbyterian High School *Yio Chu Kang Secondary School Area 4 *Beatty Secondary School *Bishan Park Secondary School *Catholic High School *Guangyang Secondary School *Kuo Chuan Presbyterian Secondary School *Peirce Secondary School *Raffles Institution *Whitley Secondary School Area 5 *Bartley Secondary School *Cedar Girls' Secondary School *Maris Stella High School *Paya Lebar Methodist Girls' School *St. Gabriel's Secondary School *Yuying Secondary School *Zhonghua Secondary School Area 6 *Anderson Secondary School *Bowen Secondary School *Holy Innocents' High School *Hougang Secondary School *Montfort Secondary School *Peicai Secondary School *Serangoon Secondary School *Serangoon Garden Secondary School *Xinmin Secondary School Area 7 *CHIJ St Joseph Convent *Compassvale Secondary School *Edgefield Secondary School *Greendale Secondary School *Nan Chiau High School *North Vista Secondary School *Pei Hwa Secondary School *Punggol Secondary School *Seng Kang Secondary School Area 8 *Coral Secondary School *Dunman Secondary School *East View Secondary School *Greenview Secondary School *Hai Sing Catholic School *Loyang Secondary School *Pasir Ris Crest Secondary School *Siglap Secondary School Area 9 *Changkat Changi Secondary School *East Spring Secondary School *Junyuan Secondary School *Ngee Ann Secondary School *Pasir Ris Secondary School *Springfield Secondary School *St. Hilda's Secondary School *Tampines Secondary School Area 10 *Anglican High School *Bedok Green Secondary School *Bedok South Secondary School *Bedok Town Secondary School *Bedok View Secondary School *Chai Chee Secondary School *Damai Secondary School *Ping Yi Secondary School *Temasek Secondary School Area 11 *Broadrick Secondary School *Chung Cheng High School (Main) *St Patrick's School *Tanjong Katong Girls' School *Tanjong Katong Secondary School *Telok Kurau Secondary School *Victoria School Area 12 *Bedok North Secondary School *Bendemeer Secondary School *Dunman High School *Geylang Methodist Secondary School *MacPherson Secondary School *Manjusri Secondary School *St Andrew's Secondary School Area 13 *Admiralty Secondary School *Ahmad Ibrahim Secondary School *Canberra Secondary School *Evergreen Secondary School *Riverside Secondary School *Sembawang Secondary School Area 14 *CHIJ St. Theresa's Convent *Crescent Girls School *Gan Eng Seng School *Henderson Secondary School *Outram Secondary School *Queenstown Secondary School Area 15 *Anglo-Chinese School (Barker Road) *Balestier Hill Secondary School *Hwa Chong Institution *Nanyang Girls' High School *Queensway Secondary School *Raffles Girls' School Sea Unit *St. Joseph's Institution *St. Margaret's Secondary School Area 16 *Anglo-Chinese School (Independent) Land Unit *Anglo-Chinese School (Independent) Sea Unit *Clementi Town Secondary School *Clementi Woods Secondary School *Kent Ridge Secondary School *Nan Hua High School *New Town Secondary School *Tanglin Secondary School Area 17 *Boon Lay Secondary School *Jurong Secondary School *Jurong West Secondary School *Pioneer Secondary School *Westwood Secondary School *Yuan Ching Secondary School *Yuhua Secondary School *River Valley High School Area 18 *Bukit Batok Secondary School *Bukit View Secondary School *Commonwealth Secondary School *Fuhua Secondary School *Hong Kah Secondary School *Hua Yi Secondary School *Jurongville Secondary School *Shuqun Secondary School Area 19 *Assumption English School *Chesnut Drive Secondary School *Dunearn Secondary School *Fajar Secondary School *Greenridge Secondary School *Hillgrove Secondary School *Swiss Cottage Secondary School *Yusof Ishak Secondary School Area 20 *Bukit Panjang Government High School *Chua Chu Kang Secondary *Kranji Secondary School *Regent Secondary School *Teck Whye Secondary School *Unity Secondary School *West Spring Secondary School *Zhenghua Secondary See also *Singapore Police Force *National Police Cadet Corps Alumni Association (Singapore) References General *National Police Cadet Corps Singapore *National University of Singapore NPCC Unit *Nanyang Technological University NPCC Unit *Anglo-Chinese School (Independent) NPCC (Sea) Unit *Clementi Town NPCC Unit Specific External links *National Police Cadet Corps (NPCC) Official Site *National Police Cadet Corps Alumni Association (Singapore) *NPCC Alumni Blog Category:Law enforcement agencies of Singapore Category:Lists of Singaporean people Category:Singapore law-related lists Category:Singapore Police Force Category:Youth organisations based in Singapore